


Nesnej

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Drunk Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Drunk J2





	Nesnej

“Oh, oh! Oh!” said Jensen, slapping Jared on the chest, staring at the little blonde that was chatting them up at the bar. “He is taken honey. This one is _mine_.”

“Jensen,” said Jared with a smirk. “This is Stacy. She owns the bar. She was talking to us about the business on account of I own a bar…you own a brewery…”

“He’s still mine,” said Jensen with a shrug, sipping on his beer, grabbing Jared’s Jack and coke and finishing it off. 

“I’ll call you boys a cab,” said Stacy with a smile, heading back around the bar.

“You scared our new friend away,” said Jared, Jensen leaning in close before Jared threw an arm around his shoulders. “Behave so we can misbehave later.”

“Why aren’t you drunk?” whined Jensen, smiling as he tried to kiss Jared again.

“I am. I’m just not Nesnej level of drunk,” said Jared.

“I am…” said Jensen, grabbing Jared’s face and smushing his cheeks together. “You’re _cute_. Look at your little face!”

“Look at your little face,” said Jared, cupping Jensen’s cheeks, finally giving him  the kiss he’d been looking for. Jensen smiled and rested his hand on Jared’s thigh, Jared’s head shaking. “Later.”

“I’m going to show you just how much you’re mine later,” said Jensen, pointing at Jared, moving his finger up and down Jared’s body, stretching and yawning in his seat. “Let’s go!”

“Jensen!” said Jared, hopping off the bar stool, catching Jensen by the arm. “We got to wait for our cab.”

“It’s out front boys,” said Stacy with a wave. “Have fun you two.”

“We will!” said Jensen with a wave back, stepping out front. “She was nice. Who was she?”

“I’ll tell your hungover ass in the morning,” said Jared, grabbing hold of Jensen’s hand so he didn’t wander off. “If I remember.”

“I don’t know what we’re really talking about anymore but I just know I want to get you somewhere for some reason,” said Jensen.

“You got me all wound up for nothing you tease,” said Jared, shoving Jensen in the back of the cab. “You’ll pay for that in the morning.”

“Pay for what?” asked Jensen, trying to stick the wrong end of the seatbelt in the lock, Jared having trouble himself until he gave up and just held Jensen’s hand again. “You did it? Wow. You’re smart.”

“Yeah babe. I did it,” laughed Jared, resting his head against the window. “Let’s head home.”

“Awesome! Where is that again?”


End file.
